Flop Starz
Candace tries out for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star, but Phineas and Ferb take another route to stardom. Meanwhile, Perry the Platypus tries to stop the evil Dr. Doofenshmirtz from taking over the Tri-State Area with a giant building-shaped robot. Episode Summary Phineas, Ferb, Candace and their mother, Linda are watching television around the breakfast table. A commercial comes on announcing there will be auditions held for The Next Super American Pop Teen Idol Star at the Googolplex Mall. Candace is extremely excited and rushes upstairs to call Stacy with the good news. Phineas says that being a pop star would be fun at first, but would then get dull quickly. He laments that there isn't a way to do it just once and quit. Mom explains that he is talking about a one-hit wonder. A flashback reveals that she was once known to the world as Lindana. Her song "I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" rose to the top of the charts - but she immediately threw a diva tantrum and her song soon became elevator music. She sang one reunion concert years later, and never sung again. She denies to the boys that this has happened, but have nonetheless inspired them. Phineas scribbles out a checklist of the steps needed to become a one-hit wonder. They now know what they're going to do today. While Phineas and Ferb are working on writing their hit single (which,according to them, should be done by lunch), Stacy is helping Candace pick out her outfit for the audition. They go through lots of outfits (including something Candace found in her mom's closet: her Lindana outfit), finally ending with Candace's standard clothes, which Stacy says she should have tried on first. Taking the toilet entrance, Perry heads to his lair where Major Monogram is waiting for him on his big screen communication device. Major Monogram informs Agent P that Dr. Doofenshmirtz has been buying up construction toys at an alarming rate. Perry's mission is to find out what he is up to and put a stop to it. On his way to his mission, Perry pulls up alongside Linda's car at a stoplight. she looks over, sees him, then does a double-take. Thinking quickly, he puts on a disguise: Groucho glasses. Luckily, she buys it. Candace and Stacy arrive at the audition, and Candace is shocked to see so many people there. She gets even more stage fright when she looks behind her and sees the rest of the crowd. Stacy gives her a pep talk and Candace gets overly excited, leaving her hair in disarray. Just then, Jeremy Johnson, her secret crush, shows up. Candace fixes her hair and covers with, "And that is what a gorilla looks like when you try to take away its food." Jeremy explains that he is not there to audition, but to hear the hot new band, PFT. The hundredth contestant gets to sing on-stage with the band. By coincidence, Candace goes through the turnstile as the hundredth contestant. She is rushed up on stage and finds out that PFT stands for "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones", with Phineas playing the guitar, Ferb on keyboards and Isabella and the Fireside Girls as backup singers. Phineas is super excited to find out that Candace is the 100th contestant, proclaiming it will be "like a brother-sister thing." He hands her a sheet of music of their hit single, "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" explains that the words are meaningless andnot to worry if she gets lost. The band starts singing. The crowd is really getting into it, and Phineas cues up Candace. She is furious that the boys have beaten her to her dream of becoming a pop star and refuses to sing. She then threatens to tell mom and storms off the stage. After the song, Ben Baxter from Huge-O-Records offers to talk about PFT's future. Phineas, showing how young he is, says, "Cool! He must be a psychic!" After rushing off, Candace drags her mom back to the audition stage. Trying to bust her brothers, she points to shadows behind a curtain and tells her mom it's them. The curtain pulls back to reveal Marty the Rabbit Boy and his Musical Blender. Not believing that the boys were ever on stage, Linda takes Candace to get her eyes examined. Meanwhile, Agent P arrives at the building where Dr. Doofenshmirtz has set up a second office. Still wearing the Groucho glasses, Dr. Doofenshmirtz mistakes Perry the Platypus as his new temp. He explains to the temp that he is just in time for his latest maniacal plan to "unleash an unprecedented reign of terror upon the entire Tri-State Area." Dr. Doofenshmirtz is aghast when Perry removes his disguise. Still confused that Perry is a temp, he asks, "Are times that hard?" Candace steps into the parking lot wearing her new glasses, which she immediately rips off her face in disgust. There are advertisements all over town for the "PFT One City in One Day Tour". There's one on a bus that is driving away, but Candace is more interested in showing her mom the huge poster on the side of a nearby building. 's Building Robot]] Undaunted by the arrival of his nemesis, Dr. Doofenshmirtz throws the lever to activate his giant robot building. It extends its arms and legs and starts walking, wreaking havoc on downtown Danville. It comes to the building where the PFT poster is hanging, but stops and turns around thanks to Agent P's quick rewiring job. In the meantime, Candace drags her mom out of the store to see the advertisement, but by the time they arrive, the building is gone. As it turns out, Phineas was allowed to put it up on the building for free because it was scheduled for demolition. On her way back into the mall to pay for the jacket she ran out with, the security guard recognizes her as Lindana, claiming to be a huge fan, but she still has to pay for the jacket. Dr. Doofenshmirtz decides that he can't ignore Perry the Platypus any longer and traps him in a robotic type handcuff device. Thinking he's won, he relaxes with a "nice, tasty deli platter," which he offers some of to Perry, along with some freshly ground pepper. At Huge-O-Records, Ben Baxter is trying to negotiate a contract with Phineas and the Ferb-Tones. Part of the deal is for a follow-up single. This is when Phineas decides to throw his one-hit wonder diva tantrum and storms out of the office and into the elevator with Ferb and the Ferbettes in tow. Ferb pulls out the checklist and marks off "diva tantrum" and "elevator music." Baxter concocts a whole bunch of ways in which they can use the one tape of their performance into merchandise for the next twenty years. One of the executives then points out the giant robot heading in their direction. Meanwhile, the doctor keeps grinding until there's a very tall pile of pepper on the plate, which Perry blows into his face. Unfazed, Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughs until he figures out it wasn't him, but the robot, that Agent P wanted to make sneeze. The giant robot sneezes and blows Dr. Doofenshmirtz and Perry the Platypus into the Huge-O-Records building. On his way through, the tape gets caught up with them, out of the hands of Ben Baxter, and Perry uses it to grab hold of a flagpole and save himself. Dr. Doofenshmirtz lands on the top of a truck with a mattress on top of it. Unfortunately for Dr. Doofenshmirtz, it is from the Amazing Folding Mattress Company, which then proceeds to fold up with him inside. He is then squished by his own giant robot, shouting, "Curse you, Perry the Platypus!" With Perry in tow, Phineas, Ferb, Isabella and the Fireside Girls hop on a bus back to the Googolplex Mall for their reunion concert. Marty the Rabbit Boy has just been announced as the winner. Jeremy talks some sense into a dejected Candace by explaining that if she wants to sing, she should just sing and not worry about busting her brothers and leaves. Phineas then calls out to Candace, asking her whether she still wants to help them sing as the hundredth contestant. She takes the stage, sings wonderfully with the band, and the crowd loves it. Candace thinks that Phineas and Ferb are going to be her ticket to stardom. She realizes that she's been looking at her brothers all wrong, and that they're not nuisances at all. It is at this point that Phineas announces to the crowd that this is the last time that PFT will be singing that song, as they're retiring, and Candace is crushed. Everyone leaves and the lights are turned off as the mall closes, leaving Candace alone in the dark. Transcript Songs *"Audition Medley" *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" (Voted #1 on Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown) *"I'm Lindana and I Wanna Have Fun!" End Credits Back at home, Linda is watching television when a commercial comes on for a new compilation album: The Essential LINDANA: Still Fun... that is available in different languages. She turns it off just as Phineas and Ferb come into the room and ask what she was watching and she stated that it was nothing. Gallery Running Gags The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line I know what what we're gonna do today! What'cha doin'? Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry Perry's entrance to his lair Perry flushes himself down a toilet and swims to his lair. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! Doofenshmirtz Evil Incor-'' Memorable Quotes |'Stacy': Perfect. |'Candace': Nice, huh? |'Stacy': Yeah, you should have tried that on first. |'Candace': Let's go!}} |'Candace': I can't do this |'Stacy': Oh yes you can. You're not a quitter, you're a fighter. |'Candace': I am? |'Stacy': Sure you are. You're a lean, mean singing machine. (Punching her handbag) That's it! Yeah, now you're looking like a winner. | |'Jeremy': Hey Candace. |'Candace': (Fixing herself) And that is what a gorilla looks like when you try to take away its food.}} Background Information *The magazine shown during Linda's explanation of a one-hit wonder is called Mono Tunes magazine. The name of the magazine may indicate that it focuses solely on one-hit wonders. *In the Huge-O-Records office, there is a copy of Linda's Lindana record marked 1985. *Isabella has only one line of dialogue ("Wow, what a great painting! How did you get permission for that?") in this episode. *Perry breaks the Fourth wall when he looks straight at the camera and raises his eyebrows. *Perry saves himself from the fall not by the giant foldering mattress, but by using the tape to wrap around a pole to break his fall. Perhaps this incident made Perry decide to carry his parachute in the future. * There is a visual play on words when Candace is shown punching Stacy's bag. * The guitar that Phineas plays when they perform the song is the same one that Ferb strummed earlier in the episode after the "I know what we're gonna do today" line. *This is the official series premiere. *When Phineas says he isn't too young to be a pop star, he is correct, as there are many celebrities who are children, even singers. Production Information *Episode description from the original Phineas and Ferbruary 2008 press release:Phineas and Ferb-ruary press release: http://www.disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/PAF_020108.html ::In the premiere episode the worldwide launch on Disney Channel, "Flop Starz," airing Friday, Ferb-ruary 1, Phineas and Ferb set out to become one-hit wonders by penning a hit tune which they perform on the show Super American Pop Teen Idol Star as Phineas and the Ferb-tones. When Candace auditions, she's mortified when she ends up on stage with her brothers. Meanwhile Perry the Platypus foils Dr. Doofenshmirtz's plan to have a giant robot take over the city, and it's revealed that the kids' very own Mom had a 1980s hit single. *The Disney managers loved the song "Gitchee Gitchee Goo" so much, that they requested a musical number in every episode after this. * By broadcast order, although he first appeared in the previous episode, this is Jeremy's first speaking role. * On May 20, 2013, iTunes released a special version of this episode featuring commentary from Norm and Heinz Doofenshmirtz. It was paired with "No More Bunny Business". * In the original script, Jeremy purchased the PFT single on a compact disc and was listening on his Walkman. It was changed to an MP3 to make it more current. *First episode to premiere in 2008. International Premieres *December 31, 2007 (Disney Channel Latin America) *February 1, 2008 (Disney Channel Netherlands/Flanders) *February 2, 2008 (Disney Channel Brazil) *April 18, 2008 (Disney Channel Spain) Errors *When Candace brought their television along with her while running, the screen didn't move anymore. *When Candace is freaking out about the long line and Stacy shakes her by the shoulders, Stacy's eyes flicker from brown to blue, back to brown and then blue again. *The European tape copy has some scenes of the episode that are low resolution and lacking red color channel, including the scene where Perry rides to Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, having put on fake glasses. *The note that Ferb plays when Phineas asks him "How's the catchy tune coming?" is actually lower than the note the song starts on. *During "Gitchee Gitchee Goo", Isabella's red bow is colored to look like her regular pink bow when the lights shine on her. Also, during the reunion concert when she wears her regular clothes, the bow remains its normal color effect, but her dress is colored to look like her Fireside uniform. *Before Phineas has the diva fit, 3 errors are seen at exactly the same time: **Isabella's bow is red. When they're walking towards the elevator and in the elevator, her bow is pink again. **Phineas's shirt is missing a stripe. After he is asked if he's too young, the stripe is back. **Milly's patches are missing from her sash. After that, the patches return. *Before Phineas and the Ferbtones get on the bus, Ferb's eye at the front become bigger than his eye at the back. It was the same when Ferb is sitting on the bus. *When the Ferbettes sing "That's what my baby says", Adyson's headband seems to disappear and reappear. Plus, her hair becomes transparent. *When Candace sees the painting of PFT, Ferb's smaller eye has a black circle around it. *In the ending credits, a language "Tag Log" was also included. However, the spelling is wrong. It should be "Tagalog", the official language of The Philippines. *Right before Phineas says "It's a big hit" Candace blinks and small bags appear under her eyes, then she blinks again and the bags disappear and never return. *During the first PFT concert, the singers' feet can be heard stomping as they perform, but at the reunion concert, no foot stomping sounds can be heard. *When the gang is in the elevator, Isabella's bow is off-center. *During the flashback to when Linda was Lindana, a mark can be seen on her right cheek but in the shot of her in the elevator and the newspaper saying she's back, no mark is visible. Also, her hairbow is on the wrong side. *When Candace sees the reunion concert stage, the order of Ferbettes is Isabella-Milly-Adyson-Gretchen, but when they dance together during the second "Chicka Chicka Cho Wop" the order is Adyson-Gretchen-Milly-Isabella, yet when the camera pans across the stage, the order is Isabella-Milly-Gretchen-Adyson. *When we see Candace in a bikini, her eyes are black instead of blue. *The second time Candace screams at the empty parking lot, a square of the highway turns to the same color as her hair for a single frame. *When Phineas cues Candace, her skirt and shoes turn yellow. *Lindana's jacket has spots on the collar, but in the newspaper it did not. *The logo for the reunion concert says "PFT Reunion Concert", but when the Ferbettes dance and when Ferb sings "Baby baby baby baby", the regular "Phineas and the Ferb-Tones" logo can be seen instead. *Before the kids enter the elevator, it seems to have closed space. While in the elevator, it has much more space. *While the gang is entering the elevator, it's as if Milly is going in front of Phineas's head while she walks behind him. *When Candace sees the reunion concert, the Ferbettes are holding microphones. During the song, the microphones are absent. *The guitar Phineas is playing is obviously a bass. *When the audience sings "Gitchee Gitchee Goo means that I love you!" with the band, Jeremy's mouth can be seen going in front of the girl in front of him. Continuity *"Gitchee Gitchee Goo" is played in several more episodes. *The folding mattress truck Dr. Doofenshmirtz falls on is seen for the second time in "Ready for the Bettys", while Stacy and Candace are cleaning the outside parts of the Betty's truck. *Dr. Doofenshmirtz traps Perry using the "arms" device, as in "Rollercoaster". It seems that Doofenshmirtz has upgraded the device because it now includes a band for Perry's midsection in addition to the four for his limbs. In the character commentary for this episode, Doof wonders why he no longer uses the mechanical arms anymore. *A snippet of this episode is seen during the "Phinabella" montage and is also mentioned in the final song in "Last Day of Summer". Allusions *''American Idol'' - The show in the episode is called Super American Pop Teen Idol, a spoof on the show. *'Village People' - When Candace is trying on outfits, she is seen wearing a sailor suit, a biker outfit, Native American clothes, a policeman's uniform, and construction worker clothes, the outfits worn by the five members of the 1970s disco group. *'Popstars' - The episode title is called "Flop Starz", a pun on the term. *'Madonna' - Linda's One-Hit Wonder alias is "Lindana", a play on the singer. *'The Essential...CDs' - The CD for "Lindana's" hit, it is called the Essential Lindana. *'"Girls Just Wanna Have Fun"' - Lindana's One-Hit is "I'm Lindana and I Want to Have Fun". *'Groucho Marx' - Not only does Agent P don the Groucho glasses to avoid being recognized, when he is invited in by Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Agent P breaks the fourth wall and waggles his eyebrows while looking at the audience, in the same manner as Groucho Marx. *'Johann Strauss II' - Marty the Rabbit Boy plays "The Blue Danube" on his musical blender. *'Japanese monster movies' - A Huge-O Records executive reacts to the approaching building robot in the same way that people do in films like Godzilla. *''Phineas and Ferb'' - The record executive says that with the tape they will be able to create "The Phineas and Ferb Show" TV series. *''The Jetsons'' - After trying on several outfits, Candace eventually decides to wear her normal clothes. This is similar to what Judy Jetson did in "A Jetson Christmas Carol". **There is also a strong parallel with "A Date With Jet Screamer". Judy wins a musical contest and a song is performed for her based on nonsense words created by her little brother Elroy—the song is "Eep Opp Ork Ah Ah", and the lyrics say these words mean "I love you." *''Rocky'' - When Candace becomes stressed, Stacy has her punch her purse much like Burgess Meredith's character has Rocky punch a slab of meat when he is stressed. Trivia *This is one of few times that Phineas has said 'No' in response to someone asking him if he was too young to be doing whatever he was doing - in this case, it was asking if he was too young to be a pop star. *By broadcast order, this is the first time the Evil Jingle appears. *This is the first time that Candace does not stutter due to the Big Idea's disappearance. *Ferb has no lines in this episode. He does sing "baby, baby, baby, baby" but he is voiced by a different person, being the first time in the series that happens. *This is the first episode where Phineas sings, as well as Candace. *The show's host was later identified as Phil in Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension. *Both of the episode's songs have an extended version in future episodes ("Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown", "Ladies and Gentlemen, Meet Max Modem!"). *First episode in which a character other than Isabella, asks "Whatcha Doin'?" *First time Candace sees the Big Idea (or part of it) disappear. *Isabella is first seen with an orange-ish bow and her Fireside Girl uniform on, but no beret. This is exactly like "Candace Loses Her Head", when she wore her regular pink bow with her Fireside Girl uniform without the beret when we first see her. In both situations, she is seen in the rest of the episode with her signature pink dress and pink shoes on her. She later has it this way in "We Call it Maze". Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas, Additional Voices * Ashley Tisdale as Candace, Additional Voices * Thomas Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom, Additional Voices * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Mitchel Musso as Jeremy, Additional Voices * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz, Additional Voices * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Richard O'Brien as Dad , Additional Voices * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Kelly Hu as Stacy, Additional Voices * Jeff Bennett as Ben Baxter, Additional Voices :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References de:Der Eintagsfliegenhit es:Superestrellas nl:Flop Starz pl:Jednostrzałowiec pt-br:Ídolo Pop ru:Звёзды на час Category:Candace Flynn Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Music-Themed Episodes Category:F